Mauvaise cible
by Enileme-R
Summary: Une préfète qui tient son rôle à cœur. Une potion qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû toucher. "Oh je ne veux pas voir ça !"- George Weasley


Le printemps s'était installé en Ecosse, et Hermione profitait des beaux jours pour étudier au soleil, dans le parc du château. Quelques oiseaux virevoltaient dans le ciel en piaillant, un peu plus loin, et elle entendait les cris d l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle s'entraîner sur le terrain. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était la douce chaleur du soleil combinée à la légère brise fraîche. Fermant les yeux, elle soupira de bonheur. Il était samedi après-midi, et elle avait terminé le matin-même l'ensemble des parchemins qu'elle avait à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Elle avait bien entendu encore tous ses cours à réviser et à avancer, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de flâner.

Elle sortit de son sac un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque, et entreprit de lire, mais elle fut vite coupé par des éclats de rire un peu trop bruyants venant des serres. Rires qu'elle reconnut sans mal. Soupirant, elle rangea ses affaires et se leva.

Les serres étaient interdites aux élèves sans la présence d'un professeur ou d'une autorisation écrite de la part de l'un d'eux.

Elle avançait d'un pas vif en direction des bruits, sachant pertinemment qui elle allait trouver.

\- Fred ! George ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! somma-t-elle, les coupant dans leurs éclats de rire.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent simultanément vers elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour Hermione !

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui non ?

\- Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas du soleil par un temps pareil ?

\- Il se trouve que c'est ce que je faisais, les coupa-t-elle en insistant bien, jusqu'à ce que j'entende vos rires de babouins écervelés.

\- Tu entends Fred ?

\- Elle nous a traités de babouins.

Ils se mirent à rire comme des idiots, agaçant d'avantage la jeune fille, qui fulminait à présent.

\- Weasley !

Les jumeaux se calmèrent immédiatement, et voyant le visage cramoisi de leur amie, l'un d'eux tempéra la situation.

\- Nous avons un mot du professeur Chourave, Hermione.

Cette dernière sembla se calmer un peu, mais fronça tout de même les sourcils.

\- Et depuis quand les professeurs vous font confiance pour vous laisser seuls dans un serre remplie de plantes potentiellement dangereuses ?

\- Depuis que nous avons en notre possession des graines d'une extrême rareté ! s'exclama George tout excité.

\- D'une extrême rareté, hum ?

\- Nous avons réussi à nous procurer des graines de lumbimo, une plante venant tout droit d'Amérique latine ! Nous avons proposé à Chourave...

\- Professeur Chourave, coupa Hermione.

\- Nous lui avons proposé de partager un peu, en lui demandant si nous pourrions les faire pousser dans les serres. Et elle a accepté !

\- Mouai.

Fred sortit de sa poche le papier en question, pour prouver les dires de son frère, et la jeune fille ne put que les laisser faire.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire avec ces plantes ?

\- On a besoin de leur pollen pour une potion. Et on est en train de le récupérer.

\- Une potion ?

Hermione haussait un sourcil, pas ravie de devoir encore une fois confisquer leurs produits illicites.

\- Pour Ombrage.

\- Oh.

Tout de suite, elle approuvait plus, sans vraiment leur montrer.

\- D'accord, mais vous ne faîtes rien de dangereux, ni d'illégale, compris ?

\- Promis Hermi !

Les jumeaux firent un semblant de salut militaire, et Hermione retourna à ses occupations en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les jours passèrent sans que les jumeaux ne tentent rien contre la professeur de défenses contre les force du mal, et Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Elle les surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil, mais rien ne laisser penser qu'ils préparaient quelque chose de spécial.

Seulement, un mercredi soir alors qu'elle rentrait de sa ronde de préfète, elle entendit des rires provenant d'un passage secret que Harry lui avait montré l'année précédente. Elle soupira, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle tapota du bout des doigts la tête du chien aveugle, et le portrait la laissa passer. Un peu plus loin, elle découvrit sans surprise les jumeaux Weasley autour d'un chaudron fumant, en train de glousser pour elle se savait qu'elle raison.

\- Vous savez que vous méritez au moins trois semaines de retenue et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ?

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, ils sursautèrent, et reprirent leur ricanements.

\- Oui mais comme c'est pour la bonne cause et que nous sommes de ta propre maison, tu ne le fera pas ! taquina celui de gauche.

\- Oh bien sûr que si ! Rangez-moi tout ça tout de suite.

Alors qu'ils riaient encore comme des idiots sans s'exécuter, Hermione s'approcha du chaudron et s'apprêtait à l'attraper par la hanse, mais le jumeau à sa droite -elle avait toujours du mal à les différencier dans la pénombre- eut un mouvement brusque, et l'action sembla alors se dérouler au ralenti.

Les yeux des jumeaux s'agrandirent de stupeur, et le chaudron se renversa, éclaboussant Hermione et le rouquin. Celle-ci se mit alors à hurler, brûlée, tout comme le sorcier qui secouait sa main avec douleur.

\- George nettoie-nous ça, vite !

Le Gryffondor sortit de sa torpeur et d'un coup de baguette nettoya la potion étalée par tout, et trifouilla dans un des sacs derrière lui pour en sortir un flacon qu'il tendit à son frère et à une Hermione méfiante.

\- C'est pour calmer les brûlure. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on ne ferait pas d'expérience sans trousse de soin à proximité ?

La jeune fille se tartina alors les mains et ses genoux, sans remarquer les regards inquiets qu'échangeaient les jumeaux.

\- Bon maintenant que votre bêtise est faite, vous allez me suivre jusqu'à la salle commune et vous allez filer dans vos dortoirs.

Son ton était dur, mais en prononçant ses derniers mots, ses pensées se troublèrent, imaginant Fred -puisque c'était lui qui avait été touchée par la potion- dans son lit, en pyjama. Elle secoua la tête, et croisa le regard tout aussi perdu de Fred, qui tourna la tête vers son jumeau.

\- George, dis-moi que la potion n'était pas au point. Dis-moi qu'on n'avait pas rajouté le crin de licorne.

Ce dernier fit une grimace d'excuse, et son jumeau pâlit, avant de partir à toute vitesse vers son dortoir, sous le regard incrédule d'Hermione.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je pense que tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Je suis désolé Hermione, ce n'était pas du tout prévu comme ça.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit tout disparaître et invita la jeune fille à rentrer avec lui.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Fred, et elle avait beau questionner George, ce dernier ne répondait rien, de crainte de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune préfète. Il la laissa alors plantée au bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, et grimpa les marches deux à deux.

Hermione secoua la tête, et monta elle aussi se coucher pour éviter d'être trop fatiguée le lendemain matin.

Le réveil fut cependant difficile. Elle avait passé la nuit à rêver de Fred. Et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle eut du mal à manger. Harry et Ron parlaient encore d'Ombrage et de ses cours, ne remarquant rien du mal-être de leur meilleure amie. Ils étaient arrivés relativement tôt, et lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Hermione se leva d'un bond pour quitter la Grande Salle, prétextant un passage à la bibliothèque.

En réalité, elle voulait surtout éviter de croiser Fred, qui avait hanté chacun de ses rêves. Elle était persuadée que si elle croisait son regard, elle deviendrait aussi rouge que les couleurs de sa maison, et elle préférait ne pas se retrouver embarrassée.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, le schéma se répétait. Elle rêvait toujours de lui, et ses songes devenaient de plus en plus explicites. Elle avait aussi bizarrement une étrange sensation dans le bas de son ventre dès qu'elle le croisait dans une pièce. Sensation qu'elle avait aussi au réveil, et tout au long de la journée puisque le rouquin ne quittait plus ses pensées.

Fred faisait lui aussi tout son possible pour éviter la jeune fille, aidé évidemment par son jumeau qui savait lui aussi parfaitement ce qu'il se passait.

Cependant, plus Hermione évitait le jumeau, plus elle avait envie de le voir. Plus elle avait envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus elle avait envie de sentir ses mains sur son corps. Elle avait même tenter de se satisfaire seule, tirant les rideaux de son lit et l'insonorisant, mais rien n'y faisait. Et il était à présent samedi soir, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle suffoquait dans son lit.

Elle se doutait bien que son état était dû à la potion qui était entrée en contact avec sa peau, et elle s'était promis de faire payer les jumeaux coûte que coûte lorsque les effets se seraient dissipés.

Dans un soupire rageur, elle repoussa les couvertures et quitta son dortoir sans réveiller ses camarades. Minuit était passé, et elle avait réellement besoin de prendre l'air. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros si elle se faisait prendre, mais elle avait vraiment beaucoup trop chaud.

Elle se glissa alors hors de sa salle commune, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les tableaux ni à se faire prendre par Rusard et sa chatte. Mais alors qu'elle passait au septième étage en direction de la tour d'astronomie, elle sentit qu'on lui plaquait une main sur la bouche et qu'on la collait contre un corps chaud. Si elle eut un instant de panique, elle sentit immédiatement une douce chaleur irradier dans tout son corps, et elle se détendit. Elle repoussa doucement la main de son visage et se retourna.

Fred était devant elle, sa chemise d'uniforme à moitié défaite, les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux sombres. Sans un mot, il l'entraîna quelques pas plus loin, la tenant fermement par la main, et la fit entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir durant leurs entraînements avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Une cheminée où brûlait un feu chaleureux se trouvait sur la gauche, avec un canapé rouge, et plus loin, un grand lit double encadré par deux table de nuit en bois, où reposaient deux fioles contenant un liquide argenté.

Hermione n'eut pas le loisir d'observer la pièce plus longtemps que le rouquin claquait la porte derrière lui et l'attrapait pour la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrasser durement, passant ses mains partout sur son corps avec avidité. Elle lui répondait sans vraiment réfléchir, ses gestes étaient mus par inconscience, sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. Elle sentit qu'il la soulevait alors par les cuisses, et elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire, collant son intimité contre la bosse dure qui s'était formée sous le pantalon du rouquin.

Sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, Fred la porta jusqu'au lit, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses. Son regard était sombre, et son visage fermé, mais sa respiration trahissait son excitation.

\- Fred, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, souffla la jeune fille, reprenant peu à peu ses idées.

\- Il se passe que notre potion marche parfaitement bien, et que nous n'avons pas trouvé d'antidote.

Leurs coeur battaient de plus en plus fort dans leurs cages thoraciques, et la respiration d'Hermione était encore erratique, si bien que sa poitrine se soulevait, juste sous le corps du rouquin qui faisait de son mieux pour passer outre.

\- Et en quoi consistait votre potion ?

Sa voix était sensuelle sans qu'elle ne le fasse exprès, et Fred grogna avant de rapprocher leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre, provoquant un gémissement de la jeune fille. Elle tira alors sur sa chemise pour l'attirer plus près d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Hermione...

Sa voix était encore plus rauque, et il tenta de se dégager un minimum.

\- C'était une potion destinée à Ombrage et à Rogue au départ.

\- Tu es obligé de parler d'eux dans une situation comme celle-ci ?

Hermione roula des yeux.

\- Si tu veux savoir les effets de cette potion, oui. Le lumbimo est une plante rare, dont les propriétés curatives sont exceptionnelles. C'est pour ça que le professeur Chourave a accepté qu'on la cultive. Nous n'avons pas besoin des feuilles, mais de la fleur. Fleur qui produit du pollen qui a une propriété magique très peu connue. Elle provoque une augmentation très forte de la libido.

\- Oh.

La jeune fille avait à présent les yeux écarquillés, comprenant alors tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant les jours précédents.

\- Nous avons cherché un remède, puisqu'on a remarqué que plus nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre, plus le désir augmentait, comme tu as dû le remarquer.

Elle hocha la tête; plus calme, malgré le feu qu'elle ressentait toujours au creux de son ventre.

\- Et comment on...

\- Le seul moyen que ça passe, c'est... de, hum...

Fred semblait à présent très gêné, et cacha son visage dans le cou de la brune, collant leurs corps sans qu'il ait pensé à cette conséquence. Immédiatement, leurs caresses reprirent, les faisant soupirer. La chemise du septième année rejoignit le sol, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se détacha brusquement et descendit du lit, secouant la tête. Hermione se redressa alors elle aussi, sa chemise en partie ouverte sur sa poitrine.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Il commença à faire des allers-retours au pied du lit, grognant contre lui-même, et jetant malgré tout des regards vers Hermione qui le fixait toujours sans rien dire. Elle s'était assise sur son talon, qui appuyait discrètement sur son clitoris, comblant en faible partie sa frustration.

\- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

\- Je... Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, même si tu es aussi piégée que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu n'en ai pas envie, je ne veux pas que ta première fois soit comme ça, ni la mienne.

\- La tienne ?

\- Tu crois vraiment toutes ces rumeurs comme quoi on couche avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard ?

Hermione s'empourpra, et elle cacha son visage dans ses boucles.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais que vous l'aviez déjà fait, vous êtes en dernière année, vous avez déjà eu des copines,...

\- Oui, mais nous avons aussi des principes, et en ce qui me concerne, aucune de mes copines n'a jamais été suffisamment bien pour que je veuille faire ma première fois avec elle.

Voyant que la jeune Gryffondor fronçait les sourcils, il se rattrapa, un peu paniqué.

\- Non, bien dans le sens où je n'étais pas assez amoureux. J'ai envie de le faire avec une fille que j'aime vraiment. Pas forcément la femme de ma vie, je ne sais pas si je la rencontrerai à dix-sept ans, mais...

\- Je comprends.

Il soupira de soulagement, et se laissa glisser à terre. Un silence s'installa, et leur désir ne faisait qu'augmenter, si bien qu'ils ne résistaient que par leur mental.

\- Fred ?

Le rouquin releva son regard ambré vers elle, et son souffla se coupa. Ses boucles folles encadrait son visage d'ange, sa chemise était encore ouverte, laissant voir son soutien-gorge blanc, et ses lèvres roses étaient un appel à la luxure.

\- Si j'étais consentante, tu le serais ?

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça si tu étais consentante ?

\- Si j'étais d'accord pour que... pour qu'on fasse... Bref si j'étais d'accord, est-ce que tu le serais aussi ? Est-ce qu'on le ferait ?

Fred se leva, ses yeux s'étant à nouveau assombri sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu.

\- Tu veux ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, et passa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

\- Je... On ne peut rien faire d'autre, on est coincé. Et je préfère faire ma première fois avec quelqu'un que je connais, en qui j'ai confiance, plutôt que de me retrouver dans je ne sais quelle autre situation que ce qui a failli se passer l'année dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a failli se passer l'année dernière ?

La jeune fille rougit violemment, et baissa le regard.

\- Viktor a cru, une fois, que j'en avais envie, et je n'avais pas assez de force pour lui résister. Si Harry n'était pas passé avec la cape d'invisibilité, lui jetant un sort, je... Je préfère oublier cette histoire, termina-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Fred s'était approché, se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le veuilles uniquement parce qu'on est obligé Hermione, même si je comprends tout à fait tes autres raisons.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est obligé, fit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, même si sans ça, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas fait.

\- Sans doute ?

\- Est-ce que tu serais consentant ? Est-ce que toi tu le voudrais ?

Le rouquin s'empourpra, fuyant son regard, son cœur martelant sa poitrine.

\- Tu te souviens ce que je te disais ? Que je voudrais faire ma première fois avec une fille dont je suis amoureux ?

Hermione hocha la tête, sentant sa respiration s'affoler et son visage chauffer à mesure qu'elle devinait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je... Tu pourrais être cette fille, Hermione. Je t'ai toujours trouvée brillante, intelligente, loyale, et malgré tout drôle, même si nos humours sont radicalement différents. Tu es belle aussi. Courageuse, douce, ambitieuse, dévouée... Mais tu es la meilleure amie de Ron, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer d'autre entre vous, donc je n'ai pas droit au chapitre, et...

\- Fred.

Il se tut, se coupant dans sa tirade pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu étais mon premier crush en arrivant à Poudlard. J'étais amoureuse de toi, parce que tu étais plus âgé, sûr de toi, drôle, et que tu restais tout de même beaucoup avec nous. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que je ne serais rien d'autre qu'une sorte de deuxième Ginny. Alors j'ai refoulé tout ça au fond de moi, pour...

Elle fut coupée par des lèvres qui s'écrasaient sur les siennes et un corps qui faisait basculer le sien en arrière. Immédiatement, ses mains glissèrent dans la chevelure rousse du sorcier, l'approchant toujours plus près d'elle pour approfondir son baiser. Baiser qui devint plus pressant, plus urgent. Le reste de leurs vêtements volèrent du lit, et Fred la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, profitant de son corps chaud contre le sien.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione ondula du bassin pour appuyer son intimité contre le sexe du rouquin qui grogna avant de se décaler et d'attraper les petites fioles sur les tables de chevet et d'en tendre une à la brune.

\- Des potions de contraception.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils avalèrent cul-sec le liquide, avant de reprendre où ils en étaient restés. Fred entreprit d'embrasser Hermione, passant de ses lèvres à ses joues, à sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules, sa clavicule, et de descendre petit à petit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses seins, dont la peau étaient laiteuse de ne jamais avoir vu le soleil, avait la taille parfaite pour tenir dans la main du rouquin tandis qu'il titillait du bout de la langue l'autre téton. La respiration d'Hermione était saccadée, et elle se cambrait sous son partenaire, gardant ses yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de chaque sensation qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

\- Fred... souffla-t-elle entre deux respirations. S'il te plaît...

Sans cesser d'embrasser ses seins, il comprit la demande de la jeune femme et descendit une main entre leurs intimités, pour glisser un doigts entre ses lèvres humides, et guider son sexe à l'intérieur. Ils en avaient tellement envie, ils avaient tellement attendu que ce contact fut une délivrance. Hermione ne ressentit aucune douleur, simplement une gêne du au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien eu à l'intérieur de son vagin.

Fred resta quelques secondes sans bouger, savourant la sensation, et embrassant délicatement les lèvres de la brune. D'une pression sur ses fesses, elle lui fit comprendre de reprendre, et doucement, il ondula, accélérant petit à petit ses va-et-vient, alors que leurs plaisirs augmentaient.

Ce fut presque trop rapide pour Hermione, mais elle serra fermement Fred contre elle alors qu'ils reprenaient une respiration normale. Le rouquin embrassa son épaule, son cou, enfouissant son visage dans le faible espace.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en se pressant contre elle.

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- De m'avoir fait renversé la potion dessus.

Le jeune fille rit, et embrassa le crâne du jeune homme.

\- Et toi, merci pour cette première fois.

Fred se redressa, un sourire tendre et le regard doux, et se pencha pour embrasser avec toute la délicatesse du monde les lèvres d'Hermione.


End file.
